MR Koboyashi's dragon Maid
by CyberWitcher
Summary: DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE MANGA OR WATCHED THE ANIME
1. Prologue

Mr Koboyashi's Dragon Maid

In this fanfic, I'm going to be using the base of the original dragon maid, but I'm going to be replacing Miss Koboyashi with Mr Koboyashi. They have no relation in the story (I'm not into that crossing reality jazz, unless it's ddlc).

Chapter 1 - prologue.

Xavier Koboyashi was being shouted at by his megalomaniac boss – for another bloody time. It felt to Xavier that his boss was purposely nagging at him just because he can't finish the work his boss gave him – which was already more than everyone else was working on.

"Xavier! Do you expect me to deal with your incompetence? You need to hurry up or I'm going to kick you out of this office and you won't be allowed back!"

Once Xavier's boss had finished his power trip, Xavier turned to his friend, Sora.

"The boss has really been pushing it hard on you recently Xavier haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I can deal with it. I'm probably just going to drink this night away, it's been hard enough."

"Okay but don't wander off anywhere unusual, like you usually do,"

"I'll try Sora, I'll try."

Chapter 1 – prologue part 2

I walk out of that god-forbidden building leaving me to feel the fresh air of Akihabara on my clammy face, but instead of going home, I head left to my second home, the bar. I walk down the bustling path, my arms parallel to my every moody yet excited step. Taxis zoom past me, but I don't bother to call one because I knew I was going to spend most of my pay on the alcohol I'm going to provide myself with. Once I get to the bar, the amber light bathes in my central and peripheral vision, filling my once groggy mind with joy. The joy of being free again. 1...2..3..4 drinks each one turning my once straight vision into a standing roller coaster. I waddle around the bar doing nothing apart from shouting at the people sitting next to me, they understood my fried brain, and just carry on with their day.

I start to sober up, but not enough to think straight, but I can walk and read. I look at my digital watch, twenty-six minutes past twelve, I didn't already know it was this late! But I'm lucky I have no-one to go home to. I start to walk down the street to the nearest train-station, I know when to get off so I won't be heading off anywhere. I buy a bottle of Dragon slayer for when I get home, because I didn't feel like getting a hangover yet.

I get onto the train, seeing others ending their nightly commute, but my vision starts to go a little dark, but not enough to make a difference. But just after, I start to doze off, I take a swig of Dragon Slayer to try and stay awake, but my efforts are pointless. I fall asleep.

Okay guys so this is a shot at a fanfic at Dragon maid, Leave your thoughts in the review section, this was short because there wasn't really that much in the prologue of dragon maid, so I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Prologue part 2

Don't expect chapters to come out daily, I'm working on visual novel right now, so if you want to check that out, I'll be announcing it on my YouTube channel, Cyber Witcher. So yee.

MR KOBOYASHI'S DRAGON MAID PROLUGE PART TWO

"W-what? Where am I?" I realise that I'm sitting on a train. I groggily check my phone.

"1 AM? WHY IS IT SO LATE? WHAT HAPPENED?" I was confused, more than confused, I was bamboozled XDDDD.

Wait, where the hell am I?" "I remember talking to Sora, the going to the bar, but after that it's all blank," I look outside, the grim, dark night greets my eyes, street lights are flying by, making the outside look like some type of heavenly parade.

I decide to just get off the train at the next stop, luckily I downloaded this really useful app on my phone that tells me about all of the stops in Japan, I see the next stop is near some type of woods, but then I check how far I am from home.

"44 MILES?!, WHAT THE-"

SCREEEEEEEECH

I hear the train come to a sudden stop, I look out of the window and see the nearby wood. Just to get rid of my headache, I chug the rest of my alcohol.

"WhOaH"

Once the train fully stops I waddle off of the train and slowly walk towards the wood. Since it was raining, I can hear my feat plodding on the concrete floor, the puddles are making the rims of my jeans slightly damp.

I eventually make it to the wood, I start to remember the times I came here as a child, with my mom and my sister, we'd come here every Tuesday after school, but that all happened twenty years ago, not now, and I don't even remember anything about that up until now, so it's strange that I'm remembering this now.

I walk further into the wood, I was looking for a quiet place to sober up after drinking my FIRST bottle for alcohol.

I keep walking, walking and walking.

"It seems pretty pleasant in here" I say to myself

*GROOOOOOAN*

"W-What was that?"

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAN*

Welp I'm scared so I might aswell have some more alcohol.

I start to walk further into the forest, seeing nothing, but then I hear another groan, then another, then another. I keep walking towards the noise, if I was actually sober, I would have ran ages ago. I kept on walking.

*7 minutes later*

"W-What the hell is that?"

I see a massive green creature in front of my fearing face, horns, wings and glaring flame red eyes.

"Begone Human, or I might have to eat you!"

Shit the alcohol is kicking in again.

"WoAh YoUr So CoOl"

Shut up human!"

"WaIt WhAt Is tHaT In YoUr BaCk?"

"BEGONE!"

I walk up to the massive sword on the dragon's back, and body hug it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI- AAAAAH!"

I hear the dragon screaming in pain, but I keep on pulling,

"UUUUUUH T-THERE!"

With a massive groan I lift the sword out of the dragon's body and throw it onto the floor.


End file.
